


Mom Vel

by YourAverageEth



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageEth/pseuds/YourAverageEth
Summary: Me and cleric from the discord’s mom Vel au! Velrisa is in her thirties while the brothers are in the orphanage and she adopts them!
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor, Katherine/Sylnan Vengolor, Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor, Velrisa & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. New home

**Author's Note:**

> First part!

life in the orphanage was tough. It was for everyone, but especially the only two half-elves in the area. Even more so the younger or the two. But, now, they were finally to be saved from the fate brought to them. 

The day began like any other, with Sylnan waking up earlier. They went downstairs like any other time, doing whatever. But the curious thing was, an adult lavender tiefling looking around as she spoke to a caretaker.

They hear a soft voice talking to the caretaker; "Can you tell me more about the 2 half elves living here?"  
"Yes of course ma'am. What do you want to know about them?"  
"Are they up for adoption?"  
"Currently yes, but they are a bit... feisty, if you understand."

“I don’t mind. I would still like to adopt them, if possible. When can I expect to...?” The voices trailed off as Sylnan pulled his brother away, a slight smile on both of their faces. we’re getting out of here.

they ran off when they saw Wendell and his friends in the distance, and were called inside a few hours after by a caretaker. “Boys, here. I have news.”

Br'aad perked up excitedly. "News? What news? Are we getting out?"  
The caretaker chuckles slightly." Well, yes, but you don't have say it like it's a prison. Go get your things and come down quickly."   
The brothers ran upstairs and packed their bags, Sylnan a bit more wary but Br'aad as excited as a butterfly coming out of it's cocoon.   
"We're finally getting out Sylnan! Wendall can't bother us anymore!" They reached downstairs to see the tiefling lady from earlier looking very stoic, but giving them a small smile.

“hey.” The woman said softly. “I’m Velrisa...” her face screwed up, trying to figure out the right words. “I’m going to be taking care of you from now on. I believe you two are Br’aad and Sylnan, yes?” Sylnan finally looked a tiny bit less concerned. “Yeah, that’s us.” The older brother said.

They walked down the wharf’s twisting streets, holding their bags close. “We’re almost there... sorry it’s taken so long.” The tiefling said nervously. pulling a single key out of her pocket, she fidgeted with it before finally coming upon a small home and unlocking the door.

It's not very large, but I hope you'll like it. Br'aad looks around, thrilled.   
"Thank you so much for getting us out of there!"   
Br'aad gives her a huge hug, and Velrisa holds her hands in the air, not sure what to do.  
"It's nothing, I just couldn't leave you two there."  
Sylnan steps inside, happy that someone finally got them out of there, but still wary of her because he doesn't know what kind of person she was yet.  
"Your room is over there;" Vel pointed towards a room off to the left.

“thank you, so much. I can’t imagine what would happen if we stayed...” Sylnan’s voice trailed away, as br’aad went towards the room the tiefling has pointed out for them, his mouth agape as he stepped in.

It was just a normal bedroom, but br’aad saw the equivalent of a massive sleeping hall. “Whoa...” he said quietly, putting his bag down on the floor.

“This is huge!" Br'aad exclaimed. Vel gave a soft smile.  
"It's not too small for you 2 is it?"  
"It's great, thank you." Sylnan responded. He set his bag next to his bed and sat down on it. Br'aad did the same. To them, it was incredibly soft, even though it was just a plain mattress.  
"I hope you like it."  
Br'aad leaps and hugs her tightly again, crying slightly.  
"It's amazing. I love you so much!"

“oh, gosh...” she smiled. “Why don’t you unpack? I’m sorry it’s not much, but there’s a closet for you two here...” opening the door, Sylnan smiled a bit. “It’s plenty, thank you!”


	2. Taxi is here too I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk bros

Next door, a young tabaxi looked over the fence curiously, wondering who these new boys were.  
As the Vengalor brothers put their clothes into the closet, and small cat head popped up in the window.   
"Hello, I'm Taxi. Are you the scary lady's children?"  
Sylnan and Br'aad froze at 'scary lady'.  
"Is she very scary?" Br'aad asked, looking at Sylnan scared   
"Oh no, she just doesn't talk much and looks angry a lot. Do you want to come out and play?"

”uh...” br’aad looked around. “Do you mind if I ask? I don’t think I should go around without asking first.” The tabaxi nodded, retreating out of the window. “Br’aad, be careful...” his brother said. “I know he’s not a human either, but he could still...” br’aad nodded, knowing what he meant. “I promise.” 

“Uh... Vel- can I go outside to play? The neighbour asked me, and I wanted to just see...” he let his voice trail off as the woman looked over. “Uhm- sure. Just be careful, and be back before supper!” He smiled. “Thank you!” He darted out of the door fast.

Br'aad ran outside where Taxu was waiting for him.  
"She let you play! Maybe she's not so scary."  
Br'aad gave a smile and asked Taxi   
"What are we going to play?"  
"We can play tag, hide and go seek, anything you want to!"  
"Let's play tag!"  
Taxi smiled at his new friend.  
" You're it!"   
The two children started laughing and playing tag, while Sylnan watched from the window making sure the Tabaxi wouldn't hurt his brother.

Br’aad panted, hands on his knees, as Taxi closed in on him. “Hey!” He laughed, running at the last moment. “Oh come on...” the ginger mumbled, focusing, as he dashed forward extremely fast and caught the blond with ease. “Got you!” He squealed, laughter seeping our of both of the two’s lungs.

“Oh...” he looked about as the tone of day, frowning at Taxi. “I think I need to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow?” The tabaxi smiled. “Yep!” He said, basically chirping as br’aad walked back to his new home.

Velrisa smiled at Br'aad as he walked back in.  
"Did you have fun?"  
"It was great! He was so fast! I'm really tired though."  
"Okay, eat supper first and then take a bath. You must be so hungry. Sylnan! Come for supper."  
Sylnan heads out of the room and pats Br'aad on the back.  
"You made a new friend huh? Just make sure he doesn't hurt you."  
"Why would Taxi ever hurt me? We're best friends now!" 

”well...” Sylnan darted his eyes around before sitting down. “Still. Be careful, alright?” The younger nodded as he sat down, too, looking hungrily at his plate.

After they had eaten and br’aad bathed, the little kid went off to bed, happy and full. he wasn’t used to it, but it was nice. He slept good.


End file.
